Baby Blue - JongKey OneShot
by TheLock23
Summary: "Sigues aquí, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que no te puedo ver." Personajes: . Kim JongHyun . Kim KiBum . Kim Haneul Capítulo único Género: Fantasía; S.L You did well Jjongie. Todos los derechos reservados


To JongHyun

_Autora: The_Lock _

_Fecha: 14 de Marzo del 2018_

_Todos los derechos reservados ©_

Baby Blue

"_**Me he vuelto tan parecido a ti que incluso he copiado tus hábitos. Hay mucho más de ti que de mí en mi interior."**_

—"_Haneul ssi… ¿dónde estás?" – _la voz de su primo TaeMin lo alertó de los problemas que se le avecinaban pronto. Su padre no demoraría en encontrarlo y en darle unos buenos gritones.

¿Y cómo no? Haneul sabía muy bien que escapar del campamento familiar había sido una completa locura. Incluso fue advertido tajantemente por su tía SoDam, que cuando podía salía a su favor e intercedía por él con su padre, pero esta vez ella no lo iba a apoyar en su travesura. Y la tía SoDam sí que daba miedo con sus advertencias, era casi tan feroz como su padre.

Aun así, este niño con gorrito de lana y mirada gatuna había ignorado todo, huyendo lo más rápido posible del campamento para que no pudieran encontrarlo. Aunque un arbusto no era tan buen escondite por lo menos de algo tenía que servir; TaeMin hyung no había logrado localizarlo de todas formas. Además era bastante tarde y estaba oscuro.

— "_¿Lo encontraste, Minnie?" - _joder, ese era el tío MinHo. – "_Estamos a punto de llamar a todo el ejército de Corea para que lo busquen." _

El hombre era un chiste. Tenía los ojos grandes como una rana, y su estatura era de temer para todo el mundo, aunque curiosamente no lo era para su querido padre. Él era el único que se atrevía a golpearlo en la cabeza ocasionando un estallido de risas entre toda la familia.

Vaya que era gracioso verlos gritarse como dos adolescentes. Haneul ni siquiera podía entender cómo ese hombre de ojos grandes podía ser uno de los mejores amigos de su padre cuando el 90% del tiempo se la pasaban peleando. De hecho, su padre peleaba con todo el mundo. Era una persona con un carácter difícil.

— "_No está por ningún lado, appa. Ya lo he buscado por todo el bosque y ese niño no aparece." _

¿Niño? ¿TaeMin dijo eso?

Si había algo en el mundo que le jodía la existencia era que lo llamaran de esa forma. Ya tenía 15 años, su niñez salió por la ventana mucho antes que los demás se dieran cuenta.

De hecho, nunca se daban cuenta de nada que pasaba con él. Sólo sabían criticarlo y juzgarlo.

Eran circunstancias difíciles de superar.

— "_De seguro sigue haciendo su berrinche de siempre." – _habló nuevamente TaeMin – _"Desde que ese tal MinKi murió se ha puesto muy rebelde."_

Haneul apretó los puños sin darse cuenta apenas pudo oír a su primo. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba que se refiriera a la muerte MinKi como cualquier cosa, porque para él y para su corazón no podía tomarse de esa forma.

MinKi había sido su cantante favorito desde que tenía memoria, incluso su padre pudo conseguirle discos firmados como regalo de cumpleaños. Podía decirse que tener un familiar que comparta la misma empresa que su artista preferido era una gran ventaja. Pero a pesar de todo ello nunca llegó a verlo actuar con sus propios ojos. Era triste.

La noticia de su muerte lo golpeó muy fuerte, y aunque para su familia no tenía sentido que sufriera por eso Haneul entendía perfectamente por qué ese hombre se había colado tanto en su vida.

Su voz le daba la paz que necesitaba. Simple como eso.

Siempre que se sentía triste o afligido recurría a él, a sus canciones, a cada palabra de aliento que le daba esa persona. Y tal vez por eso es que hasta ahora no lograba entender cómo un ser humano como ese cargaba tantos problemas emocionales detrás de sus melodías. No tenía sentido.

Haneul estaba molesto con MinKi. Lo había dejado solo por haber tomado una decisión tan egoísta.

Lo peor es que su familia no lo entendía, sólo lo juzgaba. TaeMin estaba todo el tiempo molestándolo y diciéndole que era un débil, mientras que su padre se limitaba a abrazarlo mientras lloraba. Pero aun así nada de eso servía para hacerlo un poquito más feliz.

Estaba tan cansado que lo único que esperaba era que algún animal salvaje del bosque lo encontrara y acabara con él. No quería más.

— _Todo esto es tu culpa, Kim MinKi… - _habló casi en un murmullo mirando hacia el cielo. – _Si hubieras pensado en mí, en nosotros, nada de esta mierda estaría pasando. _

— _Los niños como tú no deberían hablar groserías. ¿No te parece?_

El chiquillo tuvo que hacer uso de todo su absoluto autocontrol para no pegar un grito cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Un aire frío golpeó su espalda.

De inmediato cerró los ojos, aún sostenido de unas cuantas ramas del arbusto donde estaba escondido. Tenía miedo de esa voz que había sonado como de ultra tumba, aunque un poquito más nasal.

En ese momento podía recordar con claridad las palabras de su padre diciéndole que nunca se fiara de los extraños, porque podían hacerlo mucho daño. Hasta tenía en su mente el tono de advertencia con que se lo había dicho.

Ahora estaba dándole la espalda a un posible asesino, o peor aún… ¡A un despellejador de niños!

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ignorar a su padre cuando le habló de ello?

— _¿Niño? ¿Estás bien? – _el hombre tocó su hombro, y Haneul sólo atinó a morder su labio muy fuerte mientras apretaba sus puños – _Estás temblando… ¿puedo ayudarte? En verdad no te haré nada malo. _

_**Mierda, y más mierda **_

¿Debería correr? ¿Debería gritar?

Estaba pensando en ir tras TaeMin y echar su plan a la borda, pero justo cuando abrió los ojos ni él ni su tío MinHo estaban ahí. Era demasiado tarde.

— _Por…favor…n-no me hagas nada… - _su voz salió casi en un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el hombre tras él lo escuchara.

— _No te haré nada, sólo quiero ayudar. – _el sujeto quitó la mano de su hombro – _Vi que estabas escondido aquí y creí que escapabas de alguien que te estaba haciendo daño. Por eso me acerqué. _

El tono de voz que empleó el desconocido había sonado bastante familiar, y a la vez muy tranquilizadora. Dándole la suficiente confianza para girar y verlo a la cara por primera vez.

_**Wow**_

Un joven un poco mayor que le dedicaba una sonrisa con todos los dientes al descubierto, como un dinosaurio. Incluso se veía alto desde su posición, Haneul tuvo que ver hacia arriba para observarlo mejor.

Ciertamente tenía cara de ser un tipo un poco estúpido pero tampoco aparentaba ser un asesino o violador de niños.

Quizá era un buen joven que quería ayudarlo.

— _Soy JongHyun. – _este le extendió la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse. – _Mucho gusto. _

Ok… el tal JongHyun no era tan alto como parecía desde abajo, pero sí tenía cara de dinosaurio.

— _Soy Haneul, Kim Haneul. – _respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Una que casi parecía forzosa. Y es que tampoco podía ser tan amable al golpe.

— _No te agrado ¿cierto? – _preguntó el chico dinosaurio, su cabello negro caía sobre su frente mientras arrugaba la nariz. – _Tu sonrisa se notó tan incómoda. _

— _Mi papá siempre me dice que no muestre mis hoyuelos a los extraños porque es peligroso. _

Esta vez pudo ver una sonrisa un poco más tierna de parte de JongHyun. Seguía pareciendo un poco idiota pero lucía de cierta forma más adorable.

— _Entiendo – _rio él - _¿Entonces tu padre cree que mostrar tus hoyuelos es peligroso? _

Haneul asintió, haciendo que su gorrito de lana se bajara ligeramente hasta sus ojos. Luego lo acomodó, provocando una risa divertida en JongHyun.

— _Eres tierno. Me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conozco. – _Haneul hizo un puchero, tampoco le gustaba que le dijeran tierno. - _¿Dije algo malo? _

—_No soy tierno. – _agudizó un poco su voz, quería llorar. – _Odio que me traten como niño. _

Apretó sus puños nuevamente, dándose cuenta que sus palabras no concordaban para nada con su actitud. Ya estaba al borde del llanto sólo por una frase como _"Eres tierno". _

Detestaba ser tan débil por cosas así de ridículas, pero tampoco lo podía evitar.

El mundo simplemente apestaba.

— _¿Quieres llorar, verdad? – _preguntó JongHyun, ocasionando que Haneul lo mirara con cierto asombro por haber deducido su estado de ánimo así de rápido. – _Puedes hacerlo, no hay nada de malo en llorar. _

— _Sólo las personas débiles lloran. Y yo no soy débil, soy un hombre. _

JongHyun pudo escuchar a Haneul perfectamente, aunque titubeara un poco al final. Y le daba mucha pena notar que el chiquillo tenía muchas ideas erróneas en su cabeza, cuando claramente lo que más necesitaba era soltar el dolor que sus ojos revelaban.

De alguna forma esa actitud se parecía a la de alguien que conocía muy bien. Pero le traía tanta nostalgia pensar en esa persona que prefirió sacarlo de sus ideas en ese momento.

— _¿Quién te dijo esa tontería, Haneul? – _JongHyun tomó la mano del chiquillo, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado en el césped detrás de ellos. - _¿Fue tu padre?_

— _No… - _Haneul sorbió su nariz, levantando un poco la cara para mirar a JongHyun – _Mi papá me dice que esto él también lo pensó cuando era muy joven, pero que no está bien. _

— _Y tiene toda la razón. Yo pienso que llorar no es débiles, créeme. _

Haneul miró a JongHyun. Se veía como una persona con mucha paz en su corazón, tanta que parecía irradiarla por sus poros.

¿Por qué no lo notó en el primer instante?

— _TaeMin, mi primo, es el que siempre está molestándome. – _se quejó, arrugando la nariz – _Él se burla de la muerte de MinKi hyung. _

JongHyun quedó un poco pensativo. Burlarse de la muerte de alguien era tan detestable. En ninguna circunstancia podía ser bueno.

Sus labios formaron una mueca extraña. Tenía curiosidad por Haneul pero no sabía si el niño reaccionaría bien. Podía pensar que era un acosador y todo se iría al demonio.

Sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse. La expresión del niño le daba una clara vista de que necesitaba su ayuda.

— _Entiendo… - _se atrevió a decir- ..._pero me gustaría saber ¿quién es MinKi? _

Como respuesta…solo obtuvo un ceño fruncido del niño.

— _No me quieres dec…_

— _¡¿Cómo no vas a saber quién es MinKi?!_

Esta vez Haneul alzó mucho su voz, dejando sorprendido a JongHyun que no entendía su cambio repentino de actitud.

El niño era tierno, pero a la vez un poco raro.

— _Lo siento, no lo sé. – _respondió, observando un nuevo ceño fruncido – _Supongo que soy una persona muy anticuada. – _le sonrió.

— _Vaya que lo eres, JongHyun. – _Haneul formó un puchero sin darse cuenta. – _Kim MinKi es el mejor artista de toda la historia del K-Pop. ¿Cómo demonios no vas a saber quién es?_

— _Ya te dije soy anticuado, Haneul – _el niño asintió rápidamente – _Pero tú me dices que murió ¿verdad? _

— _Lo hizo, acabó con su vida. Se mató. _

A JongHyun se le formó un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba hablar del suicidio. Era algo triste para él.

Recordaba cosas, momentos, días que lo hicieron tomar decisiones equivocadas. También había muchas personas en esos pensamientos, y una de ellas era precisamente el padre de Haneul.

Y ni siquiera el pasar del tiempo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo olvidar.

Hasta podía verlo en el pequeño niño, cada uno de sus rasgos eran como los de él. Cabello claro, piel blanca, ojos gatunos, y quizá también unos dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Suspiró, con resignación. Las cosas estaban hechas, ya no había razón para seguirse lamentando.

Mirando a Haneul pensó seriamente en huir de ahí, antes que pudiera leer su incomodidad, pero algo en todo ese ambiente le decía que debía quedarse.

No era el momento de abandonar todo. No cuando había llegado hasta ahí para ayudarlo.

— _Y… ¿Tú estás triste por eso? – _le preguntó, intentando sonar lo menos incómodo posible – _Asumo que era tu artista favorito. _

— _Él era mi ser humano favorito, hyung. – _Haneul notaba poco a poco que la garganta le picada, iba a llorar de nuevo – _Aunque ahora lo odio por dejarme solo. Fue un maldito egoísta. _

¿Egoísta?

JongHyun ahora entendía por dónde iban los problemas del muchacho.

— _No hables de ese modo. Las cosas para él no debieron ser fáciles. ¿No crees? – _dijo, tratando de no verse vulnerable con el tema – _Las personas no recurren al suicidio porque un día se levantaron y se les ocurrió. Hay muchos factores que influyen, como el bullying, la ansiedad o… la depresión._

El chiquillo limpió su nariz con la manga de su camiseta antes de mirar a JongHyun. Sus palabras habían sonado como un regaño a sus sentimientos, y eso sólo le recordaba que nadie podía entenderlo.

Ni siquiera él.

— _La vida para mí tampoco es fácil… - _habló un poco bajo – _ese tonto era quien me daba estabilidad a pesar de mis problemas. No pensó en sus fans antes de hacer eso. _

JongHyun suspiró muy profundo. No iba a ser fácil hablar con el niño, sobre todo porque no podía dar muchos detalles de sus vivencias.

Tenía que pensar una manera de llegar a él sin verse expuesto.

— _Haneul… - _pronunció quedito, tomando la mano del chiquillo a su lado - _¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar lo que sería la vida de MinKi si siguiera entre los vivos? ¿Lo mucho que quizá seguiría sufriendo?_

El niño bajó la mirada, como tratando de meditar esa pregunta.

Pensaba que tal vez su vida sería mejor al saber que sus fans lo apoyaban, y que mucha gente lo quería. Porque puede que nunca se lo hayan hecho saber ¿cierto?

MinKi pudo haber tomado esa decisión por no haberse sentido amado.

— _Hubiera hablado con mi padre para que me llevara a verlo. Hablaría con él y le diría que mucha gente lo amaba. De esa forma MinKi se sentiría mejor ¿no crees? _

Sonrió, con un poco de nostalgia por no haber pensado en eso antes. Él habría podido salvarle la vida a MinKi y ahora no tendría ese sentimiento tan feo en su corazón.

Su persona favorita hubiera sido feliz.

Miró a JongHyun nuevamente, esperando a que le diera la razón, después de todo el chico cara de dinosaurio parecía querer entenderlo.

Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fueron unos ojos melancólicos. Una mirada de cachorrito que caló en sus huesos hasta causarle escalofríos.

— _Hyung… ¿dije algo malo? _

Haneul pudo observar a JongHyun un poco triste, pero que aun así le dedicaba una sonrisa débil.

Apretó su mano que por alguna razón nunca la había soltado, y trató de que esta persona a su lado pudiera sentir su confianza.

Era raro pero JongHyun lo hacía sentir como en familia.

— _Deberías decirme si te ofendí con alguna de mis palabras, hyung. – _JongHyun respiró profundo, como aguantando las ganas de llorar – _Me dijiste que no es malo llorar, y me intriga darme cuenta que no puedes hacerlo libremente por algo que yo he dicho. _

— _No es por ti, Haneul. – _JongHyun susurró – _Créeme que entiendo tus pensamientos, y no te culpo por lo que puedas sentir. Eres inocente y eso es bueno._

— _Eres la única persona además de mi padre que me dice esto. _

— _Es que ni los pensamientos ni los sentimientos se culpan, sólo se respetan. – _Haneul bajó la mirada. JongHyun sonaba un poco intenso con el tema – _Es horrible que la gente intente culparte por algo que tú no controlas, y que a veces no deseas tener en tu cabeza ni en tu corazón. _

Tenía razón. Era horrible.

Haneul sintió unas ganas grandes de abrazar a JongHyun, porque era una persona que entendía su sentir, y que tal vez el destino lo había puesto en su camino para ayudarle, o al menos para escucharlo.

_**Gracias destino**_

— _¿A quién debo agradecerle el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo, hyung? – _preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

— _Supongo que a la vida. – _habló JongHyun. Notando al instante que Haneul perdía por completo la sonrisa y la transformaba en un ceño fruncido, otra vez. - _¿Ahora por qué tienes esa cara?_

— _Porque nací con ella, mi padre me dio esta cara. _

JongHyun rodó los ojos. El niño era igualito a cierta persona testaruda y respondona que él conocía.

— _Eres un mocoso malcriado. – _lo regañó bajando su gorrito de lana hasta la nariz, impidiendo su visión.

— _¡Yah, hyung! – _Haneul acomodó su gorrito – _No soy un mocoso. Soy un hombre que cree que la vida apesta. _

JongHyun rio. Ver a ese niño haciendo berrinche era un espectáculo adorable. Aunque sus últimas palabras le preocupaban un poco.

— _La vida no apesta, Haneul. – _habló soltando la mano del muchacho berrinchudo – _La vida es un presente que debemos atesorar siempre. _

— _Pues MinKi no pensaba igual que tú, y ciertamente yo tampoco lo pienso. _

— _Conocí a alguien que no lo pensaba. – _JongHyun miró al cielo, estaba tan oscuro. – _Pero lo intentó ¿sabes? Él intentó encontrarle sentido a su vida. _

Haneul lo miró de reojo, seguía enojado y berrinchudo pero tenía ganas de escuchar a JongHyun.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

— _A veces uno lucha contra sí mismo para poder seguir. – _JongHyun continuó – _Porque sabemos que mucha gente nos ama, y que mucha gente nos apoya, pero nada de ello sirve cuando no nos amamos a nosotros mismos. Somos nuestra propia piedra en la vida. _

— _¿Tú también tienes esos pensamientos? – _el chiquillo lo miró, curioso. JongHyun era un misterio grande.

— _Los tuve, y aunque no lo creas aprendí mucho de ello. Por eso puedo decirte que la decisión que tomó MinKi no es algo egoísta. – _ dijo JongHyun, con cierta seriedad en su expresión – _No es la mejor salida, pero tampoco pueden criticarte por eso, cuando lo que te llevó a tomar aquella decisión fueron precisamente las críticas. _

En ese instante las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de JongHyun. No por tristeza si no por nostalgia y melancolía.

Era duro recordar todo.

— _La gente no entiende lo que puede causar una simple "opinión"- _habló haciendo las comillas en el aire – _Y no digo que la decisión de MinKi haya sido culpa de los demás, pero sí creo que tampoco ayudaron a lo que él ya sentía de sí mismo. _

— _Pero tenía gente que lo amaba; yo lo hacía. _

— _Y estoy seguro que él sabía todo ello. – _JongHyun sorbió su nariz – _Sólo que cuando no puedes ni sostenerte las malas opiniones pesan mucho más que los buenos deseos. _

— _¿Entonces debo matarme también? Para mí la vida no tiene mucho sentido si MinKi no está._

— _¡No! – _Haneul se sobresaltó al oír a JongHyun gritar. – _Por nada del mundo recurras a eso. Nunca lo hagas. A MinKi no le gustaría eso, nunca. _

JongHyun tomó las manos del chiquillo entre las suyas. Él estaba ahí para ayudarlo no para hundirlo más.

— _Escucha… - _Haneul asintió un poco asustado por la reacción del chico. – _Las personas como nosotros necesitamos ayuda, porque no es nada fácil vivir así. Pero el suicidio no es algo bueno, mucho menos para un jovencito con mucho futuro como tú. _

— _Pero…_

— _No hay peros. MinKi y muchas otras personas te están cuidando desde allá arriba. – _Haneul por instinto miró al cielo. – _Y tu padre… él daría todo por ti. _

— _¿Conoces a mi padre? _

JongHyun se tensó, soltando al niño por acto de impulso. Y por supuesto que conocía a su padre, él era una persona que jamás olvidaría.

— _No necesito conocerlo para saber que te ama. Todos los padres aman a sus hijos ¿verdad? _

Haneul alzó sus hombros con desinterés.

— _Tampoco sería raro que conocieras a mi papá. – _dijo el chiquillo – _Hace muchos años tenía un grupo llamado SHINee junto a mis tíos. Según él fueron muy conocidos. _

— _SHINee fue lo mejor en aquella época. _

JongHyun se golpeó mentalmente al ver la expresión de asombro que tenía el niño. ¿Por qué tenía que haber abierto su bocota?

— _Entonces mi papá no mentía – _Haneul rio – _Wow… estoy sorprendido. Creí que era un simple fanfarrón. _

— _Tu padre es un artista en todo el sentido de la palabra. – _JongHyun se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, dejando que los recuerdos invadieran su mente – _Deberías sentirte muy orgulloso de él. _

— _Lo estoy. Aunque a veces me regaña mucho. – s_e quejó – _Al tío MinHo también lo regaña aunque tenga más de 40 años. _

— _¿Tu tío MinHo vive con ustedes?_

— _No, él vive con su esposa y mi primo TaeMin. - _Haneul sonrió – _Él es el único que está casado, porque el tío Onew sólo anda de novio, y el tío TaeMin es un alma libre. O al menos eso dice. _

JongHyun rio un poco. Así que era verdad que MinHo le había puesto "TaeMin" a su hijo.

Increíble. ¿Cómo habría sido la reacción de Tae al enterarse de eso? Seguro había gritado de la felicidad.

— _¿Tu papá no se casó? – _preguntó. Quería confirmar otra información.

— _Nel. Mi papá también es un alma libre. – _Haneul se cruzó de brazos – _Aunque nunca entendí la relación que tuvo con mi mamá. Ellos dos son raros. _

Entonces fue cierto. Ese _dongsaeng_ suyo siempre había sido un hueso imposible de roer.

— _Es bueno que a pesar de eso tú sigas teniendo una buena relación con ambos. _

— _Digamos que sí, pero me llevo mejor con mi papá que con mi mamá. Ella está un poco loca. _

JongHyun rio nuevamente, mostrando sus dientes como un dinosaurio. Tal vez el niño no había gozado mucho a su padre y aun no sabía que también estaba loco. Su carácter siempre había sido un deleite digno de una obra de Julliart.

— _Entonces tienes muchos buenos motivos para vivir feliz ¿cierto? – _Haneul no dijo nada, sólo hizo un puchero – _Por lo menos lo puedes intentar. _

— _¿Tú me ayudarás? _

La sonrisa en JongHyun se desdibujó. ¿Por qué Haneul tuvo que preguntarle eso?

Si la situación fuera otra podría prometerle eso. Pero sería mentir, porque su único propósito ahí era poder ayudarlo y luego volver a su hogar. Ya no tenía mucho tiempo tampoco.

— _Siempre estaré contigo, Haneul. Somos amigos ¿verdad? – _el chiquillo asintió - _De todas formas tienes a tu padre que puede estar contigo todo el tiempo que lo necesites. _

— _Pero tú también puedes quedarte. Eres una persona que me ha escuchado y me ha dado una esperanza. Yo estoy seguro que papá te va a recibir en casa con nosotros. _

Haneul lo tomó del brazo, y ambos se pusieron de pie.

— _Vamos a buscar a mi papá y hablaremos con él. _

JongHyun fue casi arrastrado por el niño, y lo detuvo antes de cruzar ese gran arbusto que los había ocultado durante la noche.

No podían verlo. Por nada del mundo.

— _Antes de que vayas a buscar a tu padre quiero que me escuches. – _Haneul lo miró con curiosidad – _Quiero que tomes esto, y lo cuides mucho. _

De su cuello quitó un collar largo, uno que no se veía a simple vista porque estaba oculto bajo su camiseta. En el dije había una luna brillante, muy redonda, y JongHyun se la entregó a Haneul.

— _Una luna… - _susurró quedito. Asombrado.

— _Sí. Es mía pero quiero que la tengas tú de ahora en adelante. _

El chiquillo tomó la pieza de cerámica entre sus manos, observándola con cuidado de no romperla. Era azul, como su color favorito, y que fuera JongHyun quien se la regalara tenía un significado muy importante.

Haneul rodeó su cuello con ella, hasta dejarla colgando ahí. Luego miró al chico cara de dinosaurio frente a él, que le abría los brazos invitándolo a un abrazo.

No lo pensó, siguió ese latido en su corazón y fue hasta JongHyun. Lo abrazó, fuerte, como esos abrazos que le daba a su papá KiBum.

— _Gracias. – _susurró contra el pecho del mayor. Apretando el agarre en su cintura. – _Gracias por escucharme. _

JongHyun, por su lado, se limitó a responder el abrazo. Su barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de Haneul.

Se sentía como volver a abrazarlo a él, a KiBum, su KiBum. Y era tal vez porque el niño tenía parte de aquella persona. ¿Cómo no podría quererlo?

Dentro de su cabeza aún rondaba la idea de que no quería irse, después de todo extrañaba mucho el estar con KiBum, y con los miembros, pero JongHyun sabía perfectamente que no era posible. Ya había hecho un gran alboroto solo por poder ayudar al niño, así que la idea de quedarse era imposible.

Aun así, tampoco se iría triste. Estaba más que satisfecho consigo mismo por haber orientado a Haneul. Ese había sido su objetivo de todos modos. Ahora tenía que soltarlo y dejar que se fuera.

Era hora.

— _Anda… ve a buscar a tu papá, debe estar muriendo de la preocupación. – _dijo alejando despacio al niño. – _Le va a dar mucho gusto verte. _

— _Está bien. – _Haneul asintió, sonriendo. – _Espérame aquí ¿sí?_

Moviendo la cabeza en afirmación JongHyun vio al niño correr entre las plantas. Alejándose poco a poco hacia una cabaña a unos metros de allí.

Aprovechando que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos se asomó entre unas ramas, y ahí lo vio. Abrazando a un bonito hombre de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados muy parecido a él.

Era KiBum…

Estaba igualito, aunque probablemente con unas cuantas arrugas en las esquinas de su rostro. Pero esa esencia que sólo podía tener Kim KiBum seguía ahí. Podía notarlo incluso a la distancia. Con esa nariz perfilada, esos labios en forma de corazón… y los jodidos hoyuelos.

Ahora entendía por qué KiBum le había mencionado el peligro de esos agujerillos a Haneul.

Eran simplemente encantadores.

De pronto los nervios de JongHyun se dispararon. Ese chiquillo estaba jalando del brazo a KiBum para llevarlo hasta su posición. Prácticamente obligándolo a seguirlo.

Debía irse antes que llegara, si no todo se volvería un desastre.

Respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos, pensando en esa imagen bonita de KiBum con Haneul. Quería llevarse ese recuerdo.

Y bastaron solo segundos para que una suave brisa le hiciera desaparecer.

— _¡Yah! ¡Haneul espera! _

KiBum estaba siendo cruelmente arrastrado por su propio hijo hacia una completa maraña de ramas y hojas. Ni siquiera le había dicho por qué lo estaba llevando ahí, el niño salió con un simple _"¡Vamos papá!"_ y lo jaló sin siquiera dar explicación.

— _¡Sólo ven! – _gritó el chiquillo tirando del brazo adolorido de su padre - _¡Tienes que conocer a JongHy…_

El castaño se asomó entre un gran arbusto mientras sacudía su ropa del polvo, notando de inmediato que en el lugar no había nadie. Estaba completamente vacío.

Caminó un poco más allá, buscando lo que su hijo planeaba mostrarle, pero el lugar era un completo desierto lleno no plantas.

— _Me dijiste que había algo que querías que yo viera. – _dijo KiBum colocando las manos en su cintura – _Y bien… ¿Dónde está? _

— _No era algo, era alguien papá… yo lo dejé aquí. Le dije que esperara. _

Haneul no entendía por qué JongHyun se había ido, no tenía sentido. Él le dijo que traería a su padre para que lo conociera. ¿Acaso no le escuchó correctamente?

Ahora quedaría como un completo loco frente a su adorable progenitor.

— _Yo te juro que lo dejé aquí… en verdad. – _KiBum alzó una ceja, no le creía – _En serio no te estoy mintiendo... créeme… - _Haneul empezó a sollozar, no quería que lo trataran de mentiroso.

— _Pero aquí no hay nadie, hijo. – _suspiró. – _Tampoco quiero que llores, ven. _

De inmediato lo abrazó. A KiBum no le gustaba ver a su hijo llorar, le dolía.

El llanto de su pequeño reflejaba el malestar de su corazón, y aunque fuera una mentira el haberlo llevado hasta ese lugar no iba a regañarlo. No ahora cuando después de muchas horas el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo.

Lo había buscado durante toda la tarde así que sería bueno sólo abrazarlo.

Tal vez luego hablarían de lo sucedido.

— _Vamos a olvidar esto ¿sí? – _KiBum acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo – _Superaremos todo juntos, somos una familia. _

— _Pero… - _Haneul se separó, mirando a su padre – _Yo quería que tú vieras a JongHyun. Él estuvo conmigo toda la tarde y…_

— _Espera… - _interrumpió KiBum, desconcertado – _Dijiste… ¿JongHyun? _

— _Sí, dije JongHyun. Él es un chico que se quedó conmigo durante este tiempo, y me ayudó mucho a no estar triste ni molesto por la muerte de MinKi. Por eso le pedí que se quedara para que pudieras conocerlo. _

KiBum estaba un poco sorprendido y a la vez asustado por las palabras de Haneul. Aunque podía ser una paranoia de su cabeza, pero no podía dejar de relacionar ese nombre con esa persona.

Después de tantos años, él seguía ahí en cada memoria de su cabeza.

— _Hijo… necesito que me digas algo. – _de uno de sus bolsillos de sus jeans sacó una cartera, abriéndola y mostrándole al niño una foto que había guardado en uno de los compartimientos – _Haneul… esta persona de la foto es…_

— _¡Es JongHyun! _

El grito del pequeño no se hizo esperar, haciendo que sus entrañas empezaran a atacar contra su sistema nervioso.

Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho porque su corazón parecía latir mucho más rápido de lo normal. Sobre todo porque sabía que las palabras de su hijo podían ser verdad.

No sería la primera vez que JongHyun haría ese tipo de apariciones fortuitas en su vida. Sólo que… nunca dejaría de sorprenderle lo mucho que ese _hyung_ se estaba jugando por ayudarlo.

KiBum prometió patearle el trasero cuando se encontraran algún día.

— _Un momento… ¿Por qué tienes una foto de JongHyun en tu cartera, papá? _

KiBum no supo que responder en ese momento. Por supuesto que Haneul sabía de SHINee, de los miembros y de lo que había pasado hace años con su _hyung_… pero nunca le había permitido ver sus fotos. Era doloroso y no quería que el pequeño sintiera eso.

Tal vez había sido un error.

— _Cariño, necesito que vayas con tus tíos un momento. – _le dijo, agachándose lo suficiente para estar a su altura.

— _¿Por qué? _

— _Necesito hacer una cosa aquí, y es obligatorio que esté solo. ¿Sí? – _acarició el borde de su rostro, tratando de que su hijo no notara lo mucho que las manos le temblaban. – _Prometo que te explicaré todo luego. _

Haneul no entendía nada. Su papá era raro. Encima quería quedarse solo en medio de todas esas plantas.

Al final, después de tanta insistencia terminó por aceptar y se alejó hacia la cabaña con sus tíos.

Luego hablarían.

KiBum terminó quedándose solo como lo había pedido. Suspirando muy profundo antes de mirar al cielo completamente negro que se veía desde su posición.

Y sí, tal vez estaba loco pero quería creer en sus sentimientos. Quería creer que JongHyun lo escuchaba a la distancia.

— _En verdad fuiste tú ¿no es cierto? – _preguntó, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta – _Volviste a involucrarte en mi vida, incluso con mi hijo… como si no fuera suficiente el tener que seguir extrañándote aquí. _

Bajó la cabeza, apretando los ojos para evitar el llanto. Habían pasado tantos años que ya parecía absurdo llorar.

— _Pero gracias… _

Murmuró casi para sí mismo, atrapado en la imagen que había reproducido su cabeza de un JongHyun sonriendo y viéndolo desde arriba echado en una nube.

— _Gracias por no dejarme solo… a pesar de que yo sí lo hice contigo. – _apretó los puños ante los recuerdos. – _Incluso Haneul ahora te conoce, cuando mi cobardía al dolor me impidió mostrarle tus fotos. _

KiBum sorbió su nariz, estaba llorando mucho aunque había querido evitarlo.

— _Te extraño, JongHyun… - _levantó la mirada por completo, esperando verlo dibujado en el cielo – _Aun me arrepiento de no haberte podido abrazar ese día, y no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo. – _mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo sus sollozos – _Espero verte algún día y poder reparar mis errores. Porque quiero que sepas que tú estarás en mi corazón siempre. Eres y serás el mejor hyung de mi vida. _

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa que corría en el lugar. Pensando en ese JongHyun alegre y divertido que él había conocido. En ese tonto que solía llorar por todo pero que a la vez era el más preocupado por los demás.

A KiBum le hubiera gustado por habérselo recompensado.

Cuando después de unos minutos abrió sus ojos… una hermosa luna color azul brillaba en medio del cielo. Como si JongHyun le dijera "Te amo también."

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la hermosa forma que tenía su _hyung_ de hacerse presente, llenándolo de tanta felicidad que terminó por llorar nuevamente.

_**Jodido romántico**_

KiBum esperaba que el haber cambiado el color a la luna no le causara problemas. Sabía muy bien como actuaba JongHyun y de lo que era capaz.

Siempre había sido un rebelde.

Respiró profundo y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo. Tal vez hubiera querido permanecer ahí, mirándolo, pero debía regresar al campamento. Era lo correcto. Además, Haneul lo necesitaba. Su pequeño, su_ cielo_.

Debía volver.

A paso lento atravesó los arbustos, llegando por fin al camino que lo guiaba hasta la cabaña. Así, con el corazón latiendo de felicidad emprendió rumbo hasta los brazos de su hijo.

Podía estar tranquilo, ahora sabía que JongHyun estaría cuidándolos siempre.

"_¡KIM JONGHYUN!"_

El nombrado casi se cae de su nube al escuchar la melodiosa voz de San Pedro sunbaenim. Tuvo que sostenerse de los bordes esponjosos para no resbalar y caer al precipicio. Y _nop_, esa no era una buena idea.

— _Si ¿señor? – _preguntó con una voz tan dulce que hacía notar su absoluto miedo - _¿En qué le puedo ayudar?_

— _Me puedes explicar… ¿Por qué demonios cambiaste tu día de humano con el señor Jackson? _

_**Uy…**_

— _Fue una emergencia… - _se sentó sobre la nube, entrelazando sus piernas y jugando con sus dedos – _Usted sabe que Haneul estaba en problemas y yo debía…_

— _¡No me vengas con excusas! ¡Sabes perfectamente que el niño tiene su propio ángel!_

— _Pero él no hace bien su función. Esa no es mi culpa. _

JongHyun se cruzó de brazos, formando un puchero que ocasionó un bufido de parte de San Pedro.

— _Ahora resulta que puedes criticar la labor de los ángeles… - _JongHyun asintió – _Eres un berrinchudo… y te voy avisando que este mes harás las labores de limpieza. ¡Te voy a decomisar tus discos de TaeMin y dile adiós a tu kasoo!_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es un abuso! ¡No puede quitarme los discos de TaeMin! ¡Están autografiados! ¿Sabe cuánto me costó conseguir que Minnie los firmara? _

— _Ni modo, niño. ¡Sayonara! - habló su superior, dejándolo solo con su berrinche. _

— _¡Yah! ¡Soy coreano no japonés, se lo he dicho miles de veces!_

JongHyun estaba indignado. San Pedro sunbaemin era muy injusto con él, cuando el trato con el señor Jackson había salido perfecto. Incluso llegaron a un acuerdo muy justo: él le daba su día de humano a cambio de no poner _"Press your number"_ a todo volumen.

¿Qué de malo tenía eso?

El ser un alma no era tan fácil después de todo. Más aun cuando debía cumplir ciertas reglas un tanto absurdas, como limpiar la sala del almuerzo, pagar los servicios de agua y luz solar con 15 plumas de sus alas, o el molesto calendario para poder modificar las estaciones de la luna.

Era una locura.

Aunque JongHyun siempre era rebelde y hacía lo que quería, prueba de eso eran los siguientes gritos de San Pedro:

— _¡KIM JONGHYUN! ¡¿POR QUÉ LE VOLVISTE A CAMBIAR EL COLOR A LA LUNA?!_

Y ahí iba JongHyun, corriendo entre las nubes tratando de huir una vez más de los regaños de San Pedro, que lo único que estaba esperando es que algún día pudiera tener su paz de vuelta.

Aunque probablemente… nunca la tendría.

— _¡Ven aquí, mocoso! ¡Ahora me arrepiento de haber elegido ser tu maestro! _

— _¡Yo no necesito maestro! ¡Necesito mi kazoooooooooo! _

_Fin_

_Notas Finales_

_Hola, soy Paula, la escritora de este pequeño relato. Me alegra enormemente poder compartir con los demás este trocito de mi corazón, que he decidido dárselo a JongHyun. _

_Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque decidiste continuar con cada palabra de esta historia, y espero que haya sido de tu agrado. _

_La he escrito con mucho amor para JongHyun. _

_Y sí, sé que habrán un montón de personas que dirán que esto es completamente idílico e imposible; créanme que yo lo sé. Pero dentro de mi cabeza quise reflejar algo que yo deseo con el alma, y es ver a nuestros miembros con la imagen de Jjong siempre presente. _

_Tomé como referencia muchas escrituras, muchos pensamientos y mucho de los fanarts para escribir esto. Debo decir que estoy satisfecha con el resultado final, porque llegué al punto que pensé en un inicio. _

_Mi conclusión final es: el extrañar a JongHyun y llorar por él nunca estará mal, después de todo ha formado parte de nuestras vidas. No dejen que se les critique por eso, porque somos humanos, y esto no nos hace débiles. _

_A veces hay que llorar mucho para botar el dolor, y finalmente sentir paz. _

_Deseo que SHAWOL encuentre esa paz algún día, y que cuando nos encontremos con JongHyun podamos abrazarlo y decirle "Lo hiciste bien, y yo lo hice igual." _

_Gracias por leerme, les deseo felicidad. _

Lo hiciste más que bien, te amo JongHyun.


End file.
